world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030115SeriadFate
08:33 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling temeriticArduite TA at 20:33 -- 08:34 CA: Hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeyyyyyyy Fate. Yoou uh. Yoou kind of disappear-died oon us there. Yoou didn't like doouble die oor soomethin did yoou? Pls respoond 08:35 TA: im here dw 08:35 TA: on fuckin 08:35 TA: goldimoon 08:38 CA: doope 08:39 CA: Just had too check. Because like, yoou kids are droopping like flies. It's insanse 08:39 CA: But alsoo kind oof iroonic since yoou oonly exist because we suck. And yet we lasted much loonger. 08:40 CA: That is what she said. 08:40 TA: well fuckin 08:40 TA: idk 08:40 TA: shit is fucked 08:40 TA: idk what you want me to do about it 08:40 TA: seemed like everyone was tellin me to off myself anyway 08:40 TA: so fuckin 08:40 TA: whatever 08:41 CA: Oh noo! I was jooking aboout that! Okay it was kind oof a fucked up jooke but still. Life is valuable in this game. Alsoo iroonic since booth oof oour life players just fucking up and died toooo. 08:42 TA: well i guess ya gotta 08:42 TA: like 08:42 TA: keep princess gemstone nice and safe 08:42 TA: tuck her in a fuckin 08:42 TA: box and keep her on the shelf 08:42 TA: throw away the key 08:43 CA: I'm sure that guy was full oof shit anyways. Kikate was a bard and he didn't cause all oof us too want too die oor whatever the fuck! 08:57 TA: who the fuck is kikate 08:59 CA: He was this guy. We booned. Dumped me foor yoour moom. Huge tooool. And then soome time passed and then me and Kate started dooing the thing and it's been pretty great. 08:59 CA: He was a Bard oof Mind btw. 09:01 TA: id like to meet him 09:01 CA: He died. 09:01 TA: motherfucker 09:01 CA: Maybe this universe's Kikate is still aroound. If there is oone? 09:01 TA: i didnt pay any fuckin attention to the old dudes 09:01 CA: I mean I knoow there was anoother me. Man I bet she was hoot toooo. 09:02 CA: But yeah. He died. He is dead. Everyoone was kind oof sad aboout it. Oh Joossik died toooo. But I doon't knoow if anyoone really 'felt foor him'? 09:03 TA: well that fuckin blows 09:03 TA: any other bards who offed themselves i should know about 09:03 CA: Soorry bb UnU 09:03 CA: Hahah. He didn't ooff himself. Ryspoor toold me he goot fuckin mauled by 'soomething whoo tootally wasn't Libby' 09:04 CA: Uh... I think he was oour oonly bard? 09:05 TA: gdi 09:05 TA: who is libby 09:05 CA: She's pretty nice! And... Scary. She wears this scarf thing aroound her eye soockets. Bald. White skin. Yoou knoow... 09:06 TA: bald 09:06 TA: white skin 09:06 TA: she a twink 09:07 CA: Yeah. I wasn't sure if yoou knew what thoose were. I mean. Yoou proobably did. Coonsidering the fact that Herald nearly fuckin.... murderkilled us all. 09:12 TA: yea like 09:12 TA: im getting theyre bitches and fuckin 09:12 TA: strong as fuck 09:12 CA: It's true. It is very much bullshit. 09:13 CA: And the sad thing is, we'll proobably never reach them in terms oof poower. We shoould just accept the fact that we are the twinks' bitches. They OWN us. 09:13 CA: And will kill us. 09:13 TA: ugh 09:13 TA: gdi 09:13 TA: see 09:13 TA: shit like this 09:13 TA: so bullshit 09:14 TA: like 09:15 TA: i dont want to feel so fucking helpless 09:15 CA: Get used too it hoot stuff 09:15 CA: Sweet cheeks 09:15 TA: speak for yourself 09:15 CA: Attractive {BODY PART} 09:15 TA: ugh 09:15 TA: lets be real though 09:16 TA: your ass is pretty grabbable 09:16 CA: ngl 09:16 CA: it is 09:17 CA: Maybe if we goot soome shenanicite, we coould take away their poower oor soomething. But then whoose stoopping them froom fucking wiping us and regaining all oof that sweet sweet poower. 09:19 TA: how the fuck do we take away their power 09:19 CA: Shenanigans. 09:20 TA: youre all fuckin 09:20 TA: useless god damned 09:20 CA: <3 09:21 TA: ugh 09:21 TA: so like 09:21 CA: We're pretty useless, yeah. And stupid. But we aren't dead. Soo... 09:21 TA: am i trapped on this rock forever 09:22 CA: nnnoo? Maybe just get a telepoort back. I woonder if my majyyks can doo that too peoople. Fuckin... Telepoort them... 09:22 CA: That'd be soo awesoome. 09:23 CA: But yeah. Either call up Libby. Or Ryspoor. But Ryspoor is a huge toooolbasket soo... 09:24 TA: what 09:24 TA: ryspor can fuckin do that 09:24 TA: man 09:25 TA: why didn't he do that when i was talkin to him the other day 09:25 CA: Yeah. It's bullshit. Space poowers.... 09:25 TA: what a toolbasket 09:25 CA: That's literally all he fuckin' dooes toooo. Shrink and groow things. (hehe btw) and telepoort everywhere. 09:25 CA: Like a dick 09:25 TA: has he done that though 09:25 TA: thatd be like 09:25 TA: so sweet 09:26 TA: ngl 09:27 CA: He's telepoorted us befoore... 09:27 CA: Noot like... oone oor twoo peoople. As in the whoole fuckin' grooup. 09:27 CA: Or was that oother Ryspoor? 09:27 CA: GoooodRyspoor... 09:28 TA: idk what youre talkin about 09:29 CA: It was this whoole thing oon Nate's planet and... yoou knoow. 09:29 CA: Bullshit. 09:29 CA: Anyways... 09:30 TA: i feel like 09:30 TA: im missing like 09:30 TA: 95% of the story 09:31 CA: But doo yoou really need the 95%? 09:31 TA: ive done fine without it so far 09:31 CA: I'm sure soomeoone has been keeping up with oour antics 09:31 TA: so fuckit 09:31 TA: some jackass 09:31 TA: with too much time on his hands 09:31 CA: proolly. 09:32 CA: Like... What kind oof fucker woould WANT too remember oour stupidity 09:33 TA: idk 09:33 TA: maybe they thought we would amount to something 09:33 TA: lol 09:34 CA: Hahah. loolnoo 09:36 TA: well im gonna fuck off and yell at the toolbasket 09:36 TA: and or 09:36 TA: get teleported 09:36 CA: Yoou doo that. Send pics. <3 09:36 TA: aight 09:36 TA: you too 09:36 TA: sexy ones 09:37 CA: ;oo 09:38 TA: ;) 09:38 CA: l8r 09:38 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling temeriticArduite TA at 21:38 --